


Afterimage

by c_curculio



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, this is for my paranormal investigator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_curculio/pseuds/c_curculio
Summary: Gordon makes a discovery that changes his life forever; Tommy tries his best to calm him down.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Afterimage

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Putting out two shitty ficlets in as many days instead of writing my next big project? yes <3
> 
> In this AU, Dr. Coomer is a paranormal investigator, and Gordon is his reluctant assistant. They broke into Black Mesa solely because Coomer was looking for a "sexy ghost man." It progresses similarly to canon until it gets close to the end of the story arc (which is when this takes place). 
> 
> This is my first time writing angst so it's kind of bad

Tommy is the one who finds him, pressed up against the far wall and hugging himself. 

“Mr. Freeman,” he says gently, and Gordon jumps. 

“Tommy- Tommy, Tommy, what-” His voice pitches higher, distressed, and he stands, pointing at the bodies. “Tommy, I-” 

“It’s okay, Mr. Freeman. It’s not good for you in here, we need to _go_.” Reaching out, he takes the shorter man’s hands in his own. “Come on.” He speaks as if he’s addressing a small child. Gordon mutely begins walking with Tommy. 

They travel in silence, footsteps echoing through the abandoned halls of the Black Mesa Research Facility. 

Tommy leads him outside and into the nearest dorm building. Stepping into it, it becomes evident that the entire building holds just one very large room that clearly surpassed the boundaries of the building. Gordon doesn’t register either of these things. Tommy gently sits him down on an over-sized bean bag chair, flopping down next to him and gazing at his friend sadly. 

“We- we didn’t wanna tell you,” he says finally. “I- we- Coomer was worried about you.” 

“Coomer is dead.” 

“Well- y-yeah. You’re both D-E-A-D dead.” 

“Both dead,” he repeats emotionlessly. 

Sitting upright, Tommy wraps his arms around Gordon. “Yeah… we- we tried to make you leave!” His voice trembles. “We didn’t want anybody else to get hurt!” 

“You- are you dead, too?” He asks softly, plaintively, and melts into the hug. 

“N-no… I’m not- I’m not what you would call a person. I can’t die in ways that kill humans.” His voice cracks on the last word. 

Gordon stares into space for a few seconds before speaking. “What about Benrey? Bubby?” 

“They aren’t human, either.” 

“Forzen? Darnold? Are they dead, too?” 

“... Yeah.” 

A sob escapes his mouth, and he presses his face against Tommy to muffle himself. “I- Tommy, Tommy,” he wails, gripping his friend’s lab coat, “I- I have a _son_ , Tommy, what’s gonna happen to my Joshua? What- what’s gonna happen to my baby?” 

“I dunno,” Tommy answers. “I can find out, but- you- you’re dead now. You need to let go.” 

They lapse into silence once again, save for the sound of Gordon’s muffled sobs.

Almost two hours go by before he runs out of tears, and simply sits there, struggling to take in shaky breaths. 

Yet again, Tommy is the one who breaks the silence. “The others don’t know that you found out,” he says softly. “I need to- I need to go tell them.” 

Gordon tightens his grip on Tommy’s lab coat. “ _Don’t_ ,” he whispers. “Tommy, don’t leave me alone-” 

“Shhhh,” Tommy shakes his head. “Sunkist is here. She- she’s the most perfect dog in the whole world. She’ll help to comfort you.” 

He looks reluctant. “Will- will you come back?” 

“You- you have my promise that I will return,” he reassures Gordon. 

Tommy leaves Gordon curled up in the beanbag chair, cuddled up close to Sunkist and tucked under his favorite blanket. 

He barely makes it a few steps past the door before he breaks. Leaning against the wall, Tommy cries for the first time in many years, his tears painting his cheeks molten gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: When Tommy found Gordon, he had just seen his and Coomer's dead bodies :)


End file.
